


Crush

by fishhideout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishhideout/pseuds/fishhideout
Summary: (Luhan/Chen, side Xiumin/Baekhyun. PG. 943w. 20150207. High School!AU.)





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> (Luhan/Chen, side Xiumin/Baekhyun. PG. 943w. 20150207. High School!AU.)

Jongdae has a crush.

Jongdae has a crush on the soccer team vice-captain. It’s really obvious and sometimes he worries that it might be found out. But you know, he has better things to do than to worry, such as pretending that this huge crush of his does not exist while being around the vice-captain.

So yes, Jongdae has a really obvious crush on the soccer team vice-captain who goes by the name of Luhan. It’s so obvious even the most oblivious acquaintance of his – that tall dude who looks like an oversized puppy – knows about it. (Truthfully, Chanyeol is actually one of the most perceptive people around Jongdae, but Jongdae doesn’t need to know so Chanyeol leaves him in his own bubble.)

Jongdae likes Luhan for many reasons: he’s hot, he’s good at what he does, he’s smart (apparently doing well in class despite the hectic training schedule)… He’s practically perfect, and everyone likes Luhan.

But Jongdae also knows Luhan is really hardworking. Jongdae used to think Luhan is just good at everything, until he saw Luhan stressing out at times, trying his best to balance school and soccer. Jongdae tries his best to help Luhan, yet all that does is make him fall harder for Luhan.

It doesn’t help that his best friend is Baekhyun. His best friend is Baekhyun, who is fucking the soccer team captain Minseok almost as frequent as Jongdae sighing while looking at Luhan, which is _a lot_ of times. If Jongdae had gone on with the bet he had with Baekhyun to see the number of times the other can get in the pants of his crush, Jongdae would have been broke by now. As it is, Jongdae isn’t stupid enough to bet on a clearly losing game.

Unfortunately, even without the bet, Baekhyun still manages to tease Jongdae, shamelessly flaunting his relationship with Minseok, and at times appearing with the post-coitus glow clinging to him like a second skin.

Right now though, Jongdae has a more serious issue to worry about than being annoyed at Baekhyun.

Right now, it has been almost a week since Luhan last talked to him. Admittedly, he almost confessed to Luhan last week. He doesn’t know what got to him then, but he blurted out, “I don’t like you because you’re good-looking” before managing to keep his uncooperative mouth shut so he wouldn’t start spewing out all the reasons why he likes Luhan. But since then, Luhan has been avoiding him, and he’s worried Luhan has found out that he likes him.

It gets to the point where Baekhyun gets sick of listening to him whine about how Luhan is ignoring him (and how Luhan still looks so good even if he’s avoiding him), that Baekhyun manages to lock both Jongdae and Luhan in the sports equipment room (with great help from Minseok, after Baekhyun promised him several Dirty Things nobody else needs to know).

Thus, since Jongdae is left with little choice but to confront Luhan himself, that’s what he does.

"You’ve been avoiding me." It comes out more as a whine than Jongdae intended, but that’s a small matter compared to how Luhan is still avoiding eye contact by moving around the room. Jongdae tries again, "Why?"

Luhan stops moving about, looking down at the ground between Jongdae and him. Jongdae steels himself for the worst, preparing for the rejection, preparing for the idea that Luhan has found out his crush and is about to-

"You said you don’t like me."

_-what?_

It takes a few more seconds before Jongdae’s brain decides to catch up.

_Oh._

What he had said before could be understood in two ways: that Jongdae doesn’t like Luhan _because _he’s good-looking but because of other reasons, or that Jongdae _doesn’t like_ Luhan because he’s good-looking. It seems like Luhan understood it as the latter.

Jongdae realizes the silly misunderstanding, and a chuckle escapes through his lips before he can stop it, so he continues with laughter (because men don’t giggle - no, he is _not _giggling).

Luhan is looking at him with confusion in his eyes (“He looks so cute!” Jongdae’s brain squeals), so Jongdae tries to stop his laughter, while reciting his confession breathlessly, “I don’t like you because you’re good-looking-“

"I know."

"-I like you because you’re hardworking, intelligent, you laugh with me, you make me smile and-" Jongdae notes that Luhan’s eyes are really wide right now, he must be very surprised. "-you’re perfect."

Jongdae ends off his confession with a smile. He’s surprised he said all that without much of a stutter, props to himself for that!

Oh, wait. _Jongdae just confessed!!!!_ Blood decides to flood his cheeks only now after his really late comprehension of what he just said, so he ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck in nervousness.

_Fuck it_. Since his traitorous mouth decided to confess to Luhan, he might as well end it properly. So Jongdae mutters, “Will you date me?”

_   
_

He doesn’t have to wait for an answer because there are eager lips on his, and hands pushing him backwards against the door.

_   
_

(When Baekhyun and Minseok return an hour later to open the door, they push against it hard enough to send Jongdae and Luhan stumbling into the floorball goalpost. Jongdae and Luhan are looking at them like two deers in headlights, with Luhan’s hand shoved in Jongdae’s pants. There’s an awkward moment of silence – cue crickets creaking – before Baekhyun is laughing and pulling Minseok, who kindly closes the door again, away. The door closes, but not before Baekhyun cheers, “Go get the D, Jong D!”)


End file.
